tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Why I Love A Merge
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: Bermuda Triangles The castaways would stand on slanted slats on a podium over the water. At regular intervals, they would move up to a higher set of slats, making it harder to balance. After 30 minutes, the castaways would move to the top of the podium, where the last person left standing wins immunity. Winner: Gerard Taffe Story Night 18 Navassa returns after Hadley was blindsided in a 3-2 vote. Barbie, the only person to vote with Hadley, asks Gerard and Andrea why they flipped. Gerard states that Hadley did nothing but lie and couldn't be trusted. Jason goes to the shelter and lies down, relieved that he made it through Tribal. Day 19 Morning at Tortuga, Gretchen and J.T. return with treemail, with J.T. jumping up and down with joy. Elisabeth reads treemail out loud and reveals that the merge has come. Everyone cheers and begins to pack up their belongings. The two tribes meet at a new campsite where a picnic is waiting for them. In the middle of the blanket are twelve light green buffs wrapped up with string. The eleven survivors, plus Tanner (who rode in on a boat from Exile) greet each other as Franklin hands out the new, clean buffs. When deciding on a name, Franklin suggests the name Cayemite, which everyone likes. Tanner and Jason happily greet each other, with Tanner thrilled Hadley left. After the tribes eat, they begin building a whole new shelter while J.T. and Barbie create the tribe flag. As they create the flag, Barbie tells J.T. that she was the next to go as she voted with Hadley while Gerard and Andrea voted with Jason. She also tells him that Gerard is very close with Tanner and Jason. J.T. also informs Barbie that Elisabeth might be with Gerard now since she had talked to Kenneth a lot since Edward's blindside. J.T. then notices Andrea close by, listening to their conversation. J.T. tells Barbie what he saw and plans to vote Andrea. As Gerard and Kenneth collect wood for shelter, they start to compare notes about alliances. Gerard tells Kenneth that he got Tanner and Jason with him because he saved them last Tribal while Kenneth says Elisabeth is with him because the others isolated her after Edward left. Kenneth also states he can sway Gretchen since it doesn't seem J.T. trusts her at all. Meanwhile, Franklin and Kim collect water. Franklin tells Kim that J.T. is very close with both Ashlee and Barbie, and may have plans to go to the end with them. Kim agrees and states they need to start keeping J.T. on a short leash. The two then agree to go to the end together. Jason, Tanner, and Elisabeth take a small break after creating their new shelter. Tanner asks if Elisabeth is close to anyone new from Tortuga. Elisabeth states she and Kenneth are working together since they were both on the outs on new Tortuga. Tanner states him and Jason are now with Gerard, and since Gerard is with Kenneth, they are working with Elisabeth. Elisabeth states she likes the idea and shakes Tanner and Jason's hands. Jason proposes they go to the end together since they would have majority over the other two and they agree. Day 20 Before everyone wakes up, Gerard and Kenneth go out in their boat to fish. Kenneth says their best chance to win is to take Jason to the end. Gerard agrees, saying Tanner and Elisabeth are both jury threats. Kenneth then brings up three fish and row their boat back to shore. As they bring their boat onto shore, J.T. and Tanner wake up. Kenneth congratulates J.T. on making it farther than he did his previous season as he begins cooking fish. J.T. jokingly dances, causing Kenneth and Tanner to laugh. Later in the morning, Ashlee and Barbie talk game. Ashlee disagree's with J.T.'s claim that Andrea is a threat, as she can't win anything. Barbie agrees, saying people like Tanner, Gerard, and Kenneth are much more threatening in the long run as they are able win challenges. She continues her rant about J.T.'s target by saying they can get rid of Andrea whenever. The two agree to vote Gerard, Tanner, or Kenneth at Tribal. Barbie and Ashlee return to camp where Gretchen and Andrea cook rice to go with the fish. Gretchen gets up to put something away as Andrea reaches over to grab the pot. Instead of grabbing it, Andrea hits the pot, causing it to fall over and spill the rice and put out the fire. Everyone looks shocked and annoyed as Andrea scrambles to fix everything. Gerard is about to berate Andrea, but Franklin walks him away. Day 21 The new merged tribe meet Jeff for their first individual immunity challenge. Gretchen hands the immunity idol to Jeff as he reveals the immunity necklace. Elisabeth complains about the footholds hurting her feet as the challenge begins. Everyone is able to stay still for the first interval, despite winds shaking the platforms. As they begin to ascend to the second foothold, Ashlee slips and falls into the water. Fifteen minutes into the second round, waves begin to form, causing J.T., Franklin, Kenneth, Jason, and Andrea to fall into the water. The last six manage to get on the top of their platform, where Elisabeth falls. Gretchen and Barbie follow, leaving Tanner, Gerard, and Kim. More waves begin to form, causing the last three to struggle. Kim and Tanner fall into the water seconds in between each other, winning Gerard the first individual immunity challenge. The final twelve return to camp and begin to plan for Tribal Council. J.T. continues to push for Andrea going instead of Kenneth due to her snooping around and destroying their rice. Franklin is a little apprehensive with the plan, as he views Kenneth and Tanner as much bigger threats. J.T. says that Andrea could be giving away information and they should cut off their possible rat. Barbie, Ashlee, and Andrea go off together to talk about the vote. Ashlee says they're getting the votes together to blindside Kenneth, which Andrea is more than happy to do. Andrea asks if J.T. will be on board, to which Barbie says he will. Ashlee later walks off with J.T. to talk about the vote. Ashlee continues to push for Kenneth to go, while J.T. states he is set on getting rid of Andrea. Ashlee asks how that would be the smartest move, as Kenneth is a physical threat. J.T. states he trusts Kenneth more than he trusts Andrea. Ashlee asks Kim and Franklin where their heads are at for the vote. Kim says that she wants to vote Kenneth but J.T. brings up good points on why to get rid of Andrea. Ashlee begins to get frustrated as she explains the reasons to get rid of Andrea. Franklin and Kim continue to ponder about the vote. Meanwhile, Kenneth, Gerard, and Elisabeth talk about the vote. Elisabeth states she believes the majority of people are voting Andrea and they should get rid of her just to stay safe. Kenneth asks if anyone heard his name come up, to which both decline. At Tribal, everyone responds positively to the merge. Tanner says he's excited he made it this far as he had been on the outs for the majority of the game. J.T. also states his excitement in beating his original placement. Jeff asks how camp life as been, and Gerard states Andrea spilled their rice and they don't have much left. Andrea defends herself, apologizing for her mistake. Gerard simply ignores her. When asked if tribal lines will play a factor in the vote, as the Favorites hold a majority over the Fans, Kim denies it, saying the swap made new alliances possible. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite Ashlee's pleas, Kenneth only gets three votes as the other nine send their votes to Andrea, who is eliminated one spot before the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Ashlee is upset over J.T. decision to vote Andrea. Will this put an end to their alliance? * Will Tanner's idol finally surface? * Two alliances of five, one swing vote, one crazy Tribal Council! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes